


Holiday Homework and Negotiations

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: Letters From Hogwarts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sources of information include harrypotter.wikia.com (as seen below) and my own observations and notes from both the Harry Potter books and the Harry Potter films.</p><p> http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Beauxbatons_Academy_of_Magic</p><p>http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Durmstrang_Institute</p><p>http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Hogwarts_School_of_Witchcraft_and_Wizardry</p><p>http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Europe</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\---

Dear Hermione,

Can you please help me with the three foot long History of Magic homework essay we have been set? I can’t do the homework this summer because of my relatives. The cake you made is much appreciated, by the way.

Thanks, Harry

\---


	2. Chapter 2

\---

Harry,

I’ve told you before; I’m not doing your homework for you! How many times do I have to repeat myself, honestly. (Unless you have something I want or need of corse.)

Unless you are dying (again) or in mortal danger (again) then you can complete a few essay questions.

Looking forward to completing a deal with you soon,

Hermione

\---


	3. Chapter 3

\---

Dear Hermione,

I am not:

a, dying

b, about to die

c, about to be harmed

d, I just want to point out you would feel bad if I was, wouldn’t you.

I’m sure we could come to some understanding between us, after all your notes in exchange for some sugar quills and a new note book are surely worth a few pages of writing, right?

Wondering why we're trying to make a deal,

Harry

\---


	4. Chapter 4

\---

Harry,

My notes are worth so much more than that!

Maybe you should think before you write or (shock, horror) take notes during the lesson!

I also like chocolate,

Hermione

\---


	5. Chapter 5

\---

Dear Hermione,

Of corse your notes are worth a lot! They’re perfect, just like the one taking them. I’ll throw a few freddos in to the mix, if that helps to sweeten the deal for you.

Hopefully we can come to an agreeable standing point,

Harry

\---


	6. Chapter 6

\---

Harry,

Okay then. As long as one of those freddos is caramel then everything will be fine, I suppose. My notes are on the other pages of parchment, they’re only a copy so you may keep them, but do try to make your own notes in the future.

The best thing that will ever happen to you ever, at all, at any point in your life,

Hermione

\---


	7. Chapter 7

\---

Hermione,

I know you like to check my work and make sure that I know everything I'll need for class (and not die while t school), honestly I don’t know where I’d be without you. Dead probably, anyway, this is what I’ve been able to write so far, so relax, I'll see you on the train in a few days any way.

Because of the number of witches and wizards in Europe there a few magical schools, however there are three schools that rate as part of the top five places to receive a magical education worldwide. These schools are Hogwars School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the United Kingdom (UK), Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in France and Damstrang Institute in Bulgaria.

The Damstrang Institute is located in Bulgaria, Durmstrang is well known for its acceptance of the Dark Arts and is known to have educated, before later expelling, Gellert Grindelwald before his rise and fall as a Dark Wizard. Bulgaria like Norway and the UK is one of a few countries to have its own Ministry of Magic (MoM) and is most famous for their national Quidditch team and has many other famous Quidditch teams like the Vratsa Vultures, who come from the North-western Bulgarian city Vratsa.

Beauxbatons Academy of Magic is located in the Palace of Beauxbatons in Southern France, Beauxbatons accepts students from not only France but also from Spain, Portugal, Luxembourg, Belgium and the Netherlands as well. France held one of the first International Confederations of Wizards (ICW) meetings.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is located in Scotland, UK. Hogwarts is considered to be one of the finest magical institutions in the wizarding world. The UK is one of a few countries that has its own Ministry of Magic, (MoM) and is also home to one of the world’s few wizarding prisons, Azkaban.

The other schools are really interesting an all, but I don’t know what we have to write about other schools, all Professor Binns likes to talk about is Goblin wars. It's not like we need to know this stuff unless we go to the schools or France or something.

You don’t think that it has anything to do with next year do you?

Harry

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sources of information include harrypotter.wikia.com (as seen below) and my own observations and notes from both the Harry Potter books and the Harry Potter films.
> 
> http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Beauxbatons_Academy_of_Magic
> 
> http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Durmstrang_Institute
> 
> http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Hogwarts_School_of_Witchcraft_and_Wizardry
> 
> http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Europe


End file.
